


Where the Sea Meets the Sky

by Broken_Clover



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, Pre-Canon, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, War Era, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: A long, long time ago, in the midst of an endless war, two women were in love.





	Where the Sea Meets the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> *Wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat* ANCIENT WARRIOR LESBIANS
> 
> Here I come wandering into one of my oldest childhood fandoms for the sole purpose of making a romance fic for two characters that we know almost nothing about from a season nobody really remembers/likes. Cheers?

The Second Great War felt like it had been raging for millennia. No matter how harshly the Ten Legendary Warriors would strike against Lucemon and his forces, it seemed as though there was no end to the angel’s might.

And yet, the warriors would not concede. The fate of the Digital World was at stake, along with the lives of every Digimon who lived on it. As they had all sworn together, swords and claws and hooves held crossed, they would defend their home, even if it cost them their lives to do so.

++++++

The cresting and sweeping water of the Net Ocean felt like an embrace. Mermaimon let herself drift freely through the gentle tides, silken silver hair and blue-green scales shimmering in the low light.

Only in the depths of the water, where even aquatic Digimon swam through with caution, did she feel almost at peace. The ocean was her body; every storm and crashing wave was an extension of her. In spite of that, the sea was relatively calm, stirring restlessly but harmlessly. The other warriors had no need to try and dive in after her- they merely watched for the tides, the waves, the storms, and waited.

A few Divermon paddled by, offering cheery smiles and waves as they swam towards safer waters. She raised her own hand to wave, weak smile faltering as the fishlike Digimon vanished. 

Mermaimon gazed out into the ocean with dull sapphire eyes. In one hand, her golden trident was held, tips pointing to something unseen in the depths below. In the other, she clutched her finned helm closely to her chest, as though a sort of comfort was derived from it.

“Every day, the same.” Her voice was soft and melodic, almost a hum as she spoke. “Can this war only end with the slaughter of our companions?”

That question alone sent a restless ripple through the water. The gills on her neck pulsed softly.

“What will become of a world ruled solely by a tyrant? What have our people done to deserve such torment? Such suffering? How can a being who cares nothing for his subjects dare call himself a king, nay, a God? The gall! The sheer arrogance of it!”

As Mermaimon grew angry, so did the Net Ocean. She felt the storms brewing like the tips of her fingers. She could hear the fearful shouting of beach-dwelling Digimon fleeing from the suddenly tumultuous waves. Fifty-foot-tall tidal waves slapped against cliffsides, roaring furiously and knocking stones loose.

Yet in all the noise, all the chaos, Mermaimon could hear the near-silent sound of wings fluttering by her shores.

“Mai? Are you still upset?” A voice in the distance called. “Come to the surface, I want to see you.”

The goddess was immediately snapped from her brewing distress. The seas went calm once again, lapping gently at the shores.

With the glimmering of fish-scales, Mermaimon swept out her long tail, placed her helm back on her head, and took off towards the coast, trident in hand.

From a distance, it seemed as though a massive array of colored light spanned overhead. The water made it blur, smearing the shape but not the bright, beautiful colors. More and more details became clear as Mermaimon drew closer and closer to shore. The colors split in half and lined themselves with gold. Silver-white armor filled the gaps in between, sweeping down to form taloned claws, and swept upwards to form a calm, placid mask that she knew all-too-perfectly.

Mermaimon breached the water with a joyful smile. “Iris!”

The mask did not change, but its wearer laughed, raspy and bird-like. “Mai. You came.”

“Of course.” She propped herself up on a nearby stone, surface baked warm by the sun. “I always hear you come.”

The winged Digimon shook her head, teeth clicking. “Even the finest flyers can’t hear my wings, and yet you hear them from hundreds of fathoms deep. You’re astounding, Mai.”

“The ocean is my body. I feel and see everything that it can. But you, Irismon…”

Mermaimon reached out towards her companion. Irismon didn’t shy away as she felt for the edge of her mask and pulled it loose, revealing a sharply-featured face with bright, iridescent eyes.

“You are my heart.” Placing the mask on the stone beside her, Mermaimon placed a hand under the other woman’s chin, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Irismon’s unmasked face betrayed her stoic demeanour. Her multicolored eyes glimmered with mirth. “The salt of the sea tastes so sweet on your lips.”

That earned her a playful swat to the arm, though a bright red blush lit her partner’s cheeks. “Must you do that every time?”

“If it makes you smile so beautifully, then yes, I do.”

“Iris…” Mermaimon’s expression fell. “The others are still upset with me, aren’t they?”

An array of many-colored feathers swept over her shoulder. Irismon pulled the sea-goddess closer with a wing. “War leads to anger and distress, even among friends. Nobody is truly upset with you, Mai. We’re all afraid of what’s going to happen.”

As sad as the thought is, Mermaimon knows she’s right. Lucemon’s forces had shown no signs of abating. Even with their best efforts, the resistance forces were just barely keeping hold of their territories.

“What of the dark forest? Have Sphinxmon’s forces returned?”

“A Pipismon messenger came back only an hour ago. They managed to keep control over the Rose Morning Star, but it took heavy casualties. Over half of them were lost…”

Irismon noticed the tears welling up in her partner’s eyes. With complete carefulness, she brushed the mermaid’s cheek with a taloned thumb to wipe them away.

“As long as we continue to fight, then their lives will not have been in vain. I know it is difficult to bear, but someday, Mai, our work will come to fruition. Our children will be able to live free, without fear and suffering.”

“But what sort of world will be left to heal?” Mermaimon asked. “We can restore the land’s code, but can we heal her people’s souls? Fixes the families torn apart by the war? Is there nothing else left in this world but pain and misery?”

Irismon was quiet. After a moment of thought, her expression turned into a small smile. She got to her feet, retrieving her mask and slipping back into place..

“Mai, climb into my arms.”

“What? What are you-”

“Just trust me, alright? There’s something I want to show you. Something special.”

Mermaimon was confused, but she complied, wrapping her arms tightly around her partner’s shoulders. Irismon’s powerful, multicolored wings extended to their full width, and with one powerful wingbeat, they were aloft.

The sky was the only place where Mermaimon ever felt unbalanced. She held domain over the water, it was her home. Land was simply a matter of traveling between water, or taking water with her to swim in. The only water in the sky was rain, and it was not enough for her to swim through freely. It was like a second, separate ocean; more boundless and open than her own, which only winged species could traverse freely. Yet, Mermaimon never felt afraid of it. After all, the sky was Iris’ domain. When she carried her through the sky, her grip was gentle but unbreakable, and Mermaimon never feared for a moment that she was going to fall and plummet to the earth.

The breeze was gentle and sweet as they flew past hillsides and over villages hundreds of feet below. Mai extended her webbed fingers out below her as they grazed the clouds, feeling sweet moisture cling to her skin in an echo of the ocean’s embrace.

“Do you remember the gift you gave me, Mai?” Irismon’s voice was smooth and soft, like the wind that brushed past them. 

Mermaimon felt the heat rise to her pale cheeks. She knew what the winged Digimon was asking about. The gift that she’d given when the two of them had first decided to spend the night together. It hadn’t been something amazingly special, or at least anywhere near the level of importance that she felt such an occasion deserved. A flask of perfectly clear water from one of her most beloved underwater springs.

“Y-yes, Iris, I do remember. Why?”

The two alighted on a cloud. With one hand, Irismon dug around in the white material for a moment, returning with the stained-glass bottle in her clawed grip.

“Watch me, okay? I’m going to show you something.”

With one hand, she flicked the cork off. And in one smooth motion, the water was tossed out of the bottle and into the air.

Mermaimon felt a strangled noise try to escape her throat. Did Iris secretly despise the gift? Had it really been so subpar? Was this some complicated way for Irismon to request that they no longer meet as partners?

But before she could make out anything coherent, she watched the droplets of water freeze in the air. They caught the light, forming an arc of color that flew across the sky. The spectrum of colors hung high in the sky, eventually sliding down to the earth below and touching the ground. It reminded Mermaimon of Iris’ long, lustrous mane, sharing all of the same colors. 

“What did you do?”

Even with the mask on, she could tell that her partner was smiling. “I took the waters you gave me and painted the skies with them. I wanted something to symbolize the meshing of our domains. Something beautiful from the seas to adorn my skies. I’ve called it a ‘rainbow.’ What do you think?”

Mermaimon was breathless. “Iris...it’s beautiful.”

Irismon lifted her mask, leaning in to kiss her lover once more with warm lips, framed by the colors of the rainbow. “Not a fraction as beautiful as you, my love.”


End file.
